A circuit can utilize a clock signal for purposes such as timing and synchronization. It can be useful to switch from one clock to another to change the frequency of the clock signal used by the circuit. The switchover from one clock to another be glitchless, meaning that the switchover shouldn't shorten any pulses and violate the timing of the blocks receiving the output clock.